


Это было как во сне

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, Slow Dancing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Наблюдая весь вечер, как Уотсон танцует с дюжиной юных леди, по возвращении на Бейкер-стрит Холмс решает, что теперь его очередь.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 10





	Это было как во сне

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Once Upon a Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218986) by [VTsuion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VTsuion/pseuds/VTsuion). 



Я глубоко вдохнул тёплого весеннего воздуха, ставшего немного более прохладным после того, как солнце село, но всё ещё благоухающего ароматами новой жизни.

− Нет ничего более радостного, чем видеть счастливую молодую пару, соединившуюся в браке, − признался я, когда мы с Холмсом шли по аллее рука под руку. − Это наполняет сердце надеждой.

Холмс бросил на меня странный взгляд краем глаза.

− Вы стали сентиментальным, мой дорогой Уотсон, − заметил он, хотя я мог сказать, что на самом деле это его не беспокоило.

Весь вечер, пока я танцевал, я видел, что Холмс наблюдает за мной, нахмурив брови в тревожной задумчивости, как и сейчас. Оставаясь в стороне, насколько я заметил, раз или два Холмс был втянут в разговор, когда я случайно взглянул в его сторону, но по большей части он провёл вечер довольно стоически. Однако я не позволил его настроению − что было неудивительно в данных обстоятельствах − испортить мне настроение.

− Это была прекрасная свадьба, − сказал я, хотя мне очень хотелось сказать больше, но это должно было подождать, пока мы не окажемся в безопасности на Бейкер-стрит.

Холмс небрежно пожал плечами.

− Возможно, так оно и было. − Он взглянул на меня и добавил, увидев выражение моего лица: − Я сердечно поздравляю счастливую пару, но вы же знаете, что я не такой уж общительный человек.

Я бросил на него взгляд, совершенно не скрывавший моей любви к этому нелюдимому аскету, идущему рядом со мной.

− Я всё понимаю. И я тоже, − напомнил я ему. − Но я всё ещё могу наслаждаться свадьбой.

Он отмахнулся, и нежная улыбка тронула его губы. Но когда мы добрались до ближайшей улицы, чтобы поймать кэб, она исчезла, а в глазах появилось отсутствующее выражение, выдававшее глубокую задумчивость.

Всю дорогу домой мы молчали, пока не оказались в тёмной квартире, что говорило о том, что миссис Хадсон давно уже легла спать. Когда Холмс потянулся, чтобы зажечь газ, я с трудом смог подобрать нужные слова.

− Знаете, − сказал я наконец, когда он выпрямил свою длинную гибкую спину − слабый свет лампы обрисовал его фигуру золотым сиянием, − вам не о чем беспокоиться. Это был просто танец, ничего больше. Я не собираюсь ни с кем сбегать, − я заколебался, вспоминая свой злополучный брак, − больше нет.

Холмс медленно повернулся ко мне. Он протянул руку и взял мои ладони в свои.

− Я знаю, − заверил он меня. Выражение его лица стало озорным. − Надеюсь, вы не собираетесь жениться на ком-нибудь из ваших очаровательных юных поклонниц, ведь вы уже не так молоды.

Я сердито посмотрел на него, но на самом деле ничего такого не имел в виду. В его глазах всё ещё было то же выражение, задумчивое, возможно, немного неуверенное.

Внезапно, словно придя к какому-то решению, он отпустил мои руки и подошёл к новому фонографу. Ему не потребовалось много времени, чтобы выбрать пластинку и поставить её, и вскоре тихий ночной воздух наполнился нежной музыкой. На мгновение я задумался, не следует ли нам быть более осторожными, чтобы не потревожить нашу многострадальную домовладелицу, но тут Холмс взял меня за руку, а другой рукой обнял за талию и притянул к себе − возможно, чуть сильнее, чем я осмелился бы сделать со своими прекрасными партнёршами по танцу ранее вечером.

Мои ноги последовали за ним без всякой сознательной мысли. Я иногда спотыкался, привыкший скорее вести, чем быть ведомым, но он двигался с такой самоуверенной грацией, что было бы трудно не сбиться с шага. Мы кружились и качались в танце по гостиной, легко порхая между мебелью и беспорядком. Если я делал неверный шаг, что, боюсь, было не так уж и маловероятно, рука Холмса, уверенная и сильная, обнимала меня за талию, чтобы поддержать и ещё больше сблизить.

Когда мы нашли более свободный от вещей участок пола, Холмс набрался смелости и развернул меня так, что я застыл в его объятиях, прижавшись спиной к его груди. Он дал мне лишь мгновение, чтобы я мог передохнуть. А потом, когда пьеса подошла к концу, он крепче сжал мою руку, провёл рукой вверх по моей спине и наклонил вперёд, так что наши лица почти соприкоснулись. У меня не хватило духу не отстраниться и не поцеловать его, но эта мысль мелькнула у меня в голове.

Музыка прекратилась, и он очень медленно вернул меня в вертикальное положение. Какое-то мгновение мы просто стояли, держась друг за друга и тяжело дыша. В мерцающем свете газового фонаря он был очень хорош собой, высокий и элегантный в своем тёмном вечернем костюме; настоящий джентльмен, и глаза его светились чем-то большим.

− Я и понятия не имел, что вы так хорошо танцуете, − выдохнул я.

Его проницательные черты лица засветились от удовольствия при этом комплименте. Он был не менее чувствительным, как леди, хотя старался казаться невозмутимым.

− Воистину, все женщины были жестоко обделены, − заметил я, когда заиграла следующая пьеса.

− Мой дорогой Уотсон, вы переоцениваете меня.

Я не удостоил его ответом. 

− А я-то думал, что вы не любите танцевать.

− Мне не нравится смотреть, как вы танцуете со всеми своими очаровательными юными поклонницами, в то время как я вынужден стоять в стороне или позволять себе танцевать с кем угодно, кроме мужчины, чье общество я действительно желаю. − С этими словами он снова взял меня за руки и притянул к себе. Он произнёс эти слова небрежно, будто ничего особенного не произошло, но я достаточно хорошо знал его, чтобы понять, какие глубокие чувства скрываются за ними.

Эта пьеса была менее живой, чем первая. Холмс просто обнял меня за талию, а я обнял его за шею, и мы покачивались и двигались в такт музыке − он был ближе к её темпу, чем я. Он пристально смотрел на меня; его взгляд одновременно был взглядом блестящего мыслителя, изучающего меня, будто я знал ответ на какую-то загадку, и мечтателя, затерянного в нашем собственном мире, и в нём были вещи, которые не могли быть объяснены ни тем, ни другим. Страсть и нежность, будто мы с таким же успехом могли быть одни в этом мире, несмотря на всё, что он мог видеть. Его яркие серебристые глаза, казалось, сверкали.

Я ответил ему единственным доступным мне способом: наклонился и поцеловал его в губы, мягко и нежно, но с огненным привкусом.

Когда я отстранился, он улыбался, выглядя очень довольным собой, и, признаюсь, я, вероятно, выглядел так же. Я придвинулся ещё ближе, чтобы прислониться головой к его плечу, и он заключил меня в свои тёплые объятия, пока мы покачивались под тихую, но энергичную мелодию.


End file.
